The advent of speech-enabled interactive voice response systems has enabled call center organizations to efficiently deploy automated customer service functions in place of live agents, thereby reducing operational costs. However, this cost-savings often comes at the price of reduced efficiency, as a live agent often is more effective at addressing particular types of customer inquiries. The use of an interactive voice response system also may lead to frustration on the part of a repeat caller, i.e., a caller who has called a call center at least twice within a certain time period. The repeat caller may be calling to readdress an issue that was unresolved by a previous call. In such instances, the repeat caller may become agitated when the caller is required to navigate the interactive voice response system for a second time rather than addressing the caller's issue directly with a live agent. Alternatively, the repeat caller may be calling again to obtain information and may not expect to receive the assistance of a live agent. For example, the repeat call could be to obtain a bill payment amount that the caller obtained previously but has since misplaced. In such instances, the use of a live agent to assist the repeat caller typically is an inefficient utilization of the live agent as the caller likely would have obtained the same information at a lower cost using an interactive voice response system. Accordingly, a technique for effectively allocating call center resources for repeat callers would be advantageous.